Tyler
Tyler was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not compete on Total Drama Action, but appeared on the Total Drama Action Aftermath as a commentator. He was also a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He says "Whoa". He is voiced by Peter Oldring. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop and has abnormally strong fingers. Tyler can be very dim at times, such as in Broadway, Baby! when Noah tells him to make a mental note, to which he replies that he doesn't have a pen. Despite his faults, he has a heart of gold and is enthusiastic about everything he does. Along with being popular with his peers at home, Tyler expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Lindsay. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, but regardless, his loyalty towards her never wavers. Trivia Comparisons *Tyler is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He plays this role in Total Drama World Tour. **The other characters to do so are Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama All-Stars, Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Dwayne in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. *Tyler and Geoff are the only male campers on the Killer Bass without any sort of facial hair. *Tyler is the only male contestant, and the second contestant overall, to take the Drop of Shame at night, the other being Lindsay. Competition *Tyler is one of only eighteen contestants to never make it to the merge so far, the others being Noah, Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria, Dawn, Dakota, Staci, Brick, B, Sam, Ezekiel, Beardo, Amy, Samey, Rodney, Leonard, Ella, and Topher. **In addition, he is one of only five members of the original cast to never make it to the merge, the others being Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, and Sadie. Miscellaneous *According to the official Total Drama World Tour website, Tyler's favorite clothing items are tracksuits. *Can't Help Falling in Louvre is the first episode of the series where Tyler is seen without his headband on. *Tyler went the longest in the whole series out of any other contestant without using the confessional. He never used it in Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, and finally used it in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better in Total Drama World Tour. Thus, he went for fifty-six episodes without using it. *Despite his poor athletic skills, Tyler has at times been portrayed as being strong, especially his fingers. **In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he is able to carry the combined weight of Owen, Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, and their sleigh with a box filled with radioactive materials. Tyler then reveals that he has extremely strong fingers to the point he broke his piano while playing it during his first piano lesson. **In Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler claims that his fingers are so strong, that his right little finger is able to bench press eighty pounds. During the first part of the challenge, he is seen lifting several objects such as a piano with ease. *According to Todd Kauffman, Tyler was originally supposed to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, but it was cut from the final release. *According to Tyler's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, his favorite colors are red and white and his favorite movie is "Kick it like Cookedham". **It also states that Tyler's favorite food are Extreme Power Chunks. *In Phobia Factor, Tyler has a (Alektorophobia) fear of chickens. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenages Category:Singing Characters Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:Red Category:Lovers Category:Brown hair Category:White Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot